Their Ornament
by roselashesamore
Summary: Severus and Lily rekindle their friendship, and a bit more, one winter evening as they decorate Lily's tree. "I know it's been awhile since all of that happened, but I think we both know we can't stay away from each other. Even though we can't be friends in every one else's world...we still have tonight." One shot. Fluffy yet poignant.


Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas.

...

A giant pine tree stood in the middle of the Evans living room, decked with lights, garlands and ornaments.

"Pretty, isn't it?" she asked, entering the room with a small cardboard box in her hands.

She was far prettier than the tree but he simply nodded. He couldn't have told her that even when they were friends.

"Lily, are you sure you want to do this? With me, I mean. We haven't talked in-"

"Please, Severus," she interrupted. "I know it's been awhile since…all of that happened, but I think we both know we can't stay away from each other. Even though we can't be friends in every one else's world -we always have tonight."

The unfamiliar feeling of joy rose inside him and he gave a small grin. She had a point. No one could interrupt them in their tiny safe haven. Her family was out for the night, leaving them home alone, and of course the meddlesome Potter would not show up. Aside from Lily, the night was perfection.

"What's in the box?" he asked.

She moved closer to him and removed the lid revealing a variety of sparkling ornaments.

"The ornaments Petunia deemed unfit to hang on the Christmas tree – the magic ones."

He thought they looked familiar. Each year, Lily would bring home several Christmas decorations she had purchased from the Diagon Alley shops. Though Severus often thought they were far too eccentric such as the juggling lion and the singing, seasonal hippogriff, he tried to keep his criticisms to himself since he knew how much she enjoyed them.

"I…thought we could hang them up together," Lily said, giving a tiny smile and offering the box to him.

Her smile was returned with a smirk and he reached for an ornament. It was clear like a snow globe and inside were enchanted snowflakes continually falling. Severus remembered it was the one she bought during their second year, claiming there should always snow during the Christmas holiday. He hung it on a bare branch near the bottom.

As he turned around he flinched, not having realized Lily was right behind him.

"Oh, sorry Sev –Severus, I mean," she said quietly. Severus looked down, shyly and made his way around her. He didn't know which was more surprising, her proximity or her use of his old nickname.

As he approached the box, he turned around to sneak a glance at her. Lily was on her toes reaching for a top branch. He couldn't help but notice how much she had changed. The fifth year girl he used to know had gracefully changed into a seventh year woman with longer hair and a curvier frame. His face began to burn. For fear of being caught staring he directed his attention back onto the box.

After more turns hanging ornaments, he asked "How many are left?"

"One," said Lily looking into the box. Severus admired the tall tree, even the tacky ornaments, as he waited for her to hang the last one. After a moment, he turned around, noticing her gazing down upon the ornament.

"Lily?" he asked, walking over to her.

She looked up, eyes slightly glazed, smiling sadly. "Remember this one?"

He took the ornament in his hands. Like the snow bulb, it was round and clear at first. White smoke began to form and instead of snow appearing, there were two figures. His heart began to drop as he realized what he was seeing. The two embraced and waved at him, the red head bouncing up and down.

"How could I forget?" he whispered.

He made it for her during their very first year at Hogwarts.

"I'm surprised you still kept it, Lily."

She nodded. "I couldn't get rid of it. One year I even tried to…to break it. But I couldn't."

Unlike the two figures in the ornament, the people they used to be, Severus and Lily weren't best friends. They were nothing to each other because that was just how time had changed them. But something still remained-something undeniable between them that couldn't be severed.

They sat in silence for a moment until Lily spoke. "Hang it up, Sev."

His heart raced, knowing that she indeed, still wanted it on her tree and had just called him Sev again, on purpose. He placed it in the center for all to see. He turned around and saw she was right behind him as before, however, he didn't flinch. Instead, he took in her presence greedily, staring into her sorrow filled, emerald colored eyes.

"I miss that, Severus," she whispered. Slowly, her arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, burying her face into his chest. Severus could barely comprehend what was going on, yet forced his stunned body to react and embrace her back. They stayed close for a moment until she moved her lips to his ear.

"I miss you," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, taking in what he had longed to hear for all the time they were apart. "I miss you too, Lily."

She moved again, pulling away her face to gaze up at him. Severus opened his eyes and noticed she was even closer than before. He could count the freckles upon her face and feel the warmth of her breath upon his skin.

"I…miss us," she whispered almost inaudibly. He raised his hand to her face and tilted her chin up.

"Lily…"

They closed the spaced between them. The first kiss was gentle and sweet…all too short. As they broke apart, their lips lingered. Not being able to contain himself, he pressed his mouth to hers more forcefully. Lily began to sway, becoming dizzy and he brought his hands to her waist to support her.

Once they broke away for good, he stared down at her in awe. Nothing he had ever experienced could compare to that moment. Getting O's on his assignments, creating spells, becoming a Death Eater…those events meant nothing while she was in his arms.

"After all this time?"

"Always," she answered, taking his hand in hers.

…...

Severus placed his hand against the cold, unwelcoming glass. Only in the mirror of Erised could he be the man that Lily chose. He knew that Potter was probably embracing Lily in front of her Christmas tree at that very moment. Thinking about it was nearly torture. A more painful thought crossed his mind, for it was laced with the slightest bit of fragile hope.

...Did she still have their ornament?

...

**Thank you for reading! Please review/critique. Happy Holidays to everyone! 3**


End file.
